


California Dreamin’

by frenchcherrie



Series: Little Miss Perfect [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark!Molly, F/M, Jim and Molly fluff, Jim is a Little Shit, Jim likes crazy, Jim wants his Molly back, Molly has moved on but not quite, Molly is kind of crazy, Molly is sassy, Sebastian wants a door replacement, Sherlock realizes Molly is awesome, someone is getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchcherrie/pseuds/frenchcherrie
Summary: Jim hadn’t seen this coming.Mathematics. Probability could’ve helped him before, but this was never in the cards. After the little stunt Eurus Holmes had pulled with Molly Hooper, he was almost sure she’d want nothing to do with perfect little Sherlock.Wrong. He was so wrong!How could he even consider that? Molly had always been too nice for her own good. No, this wasn’t because of love. At least he hoped it wasn’t.Otherwise, he’d have to kill Sherlock for good this time.
Relationships: Jim Moriarty/Molly Hooper, Minor Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper - Relationship, Molly Hooper & Jim Moriarty, Molly Hooper/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Toby the Cat & Jim Moriarty
Series: Little Miss Perfect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984828
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	California Dreamin’

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m starting off this Molly-centric Series with some Molliarty ( Jim/Molly ) aka my favourite ship of all time! This is severely underrated, but I hope I did at least a little bit of justice to their characters here. This is all based from a documentary I saw about the featured artist, where Cass asked Denny to marry her ( which he sadly rejected ). I hope you enjoy! Love lots.
> 
> — Zia 💖💬

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

**CALIFORNIA DREAMIN’**  
_jim moriarty / molly hooper_

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

_all the leaves are brown  
and the sky is grey,  
i've been for a walk  
on a winter's day.  
i'd be safe and warm  
if i was in L.A. _  
— _ **california dreamin’**_ , _the mamas & the papas___

__≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺_ _

__*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*_ _

__Jim hadn’t seen this coming._ _

__Mathematics. Probability could’ve helped him before, but this was never in the cards. After the little stunt Eurus Holmes had pulled with Molly Hooper, he was almost sure she’d want nothing to do with perfect little Sherlock._ _

__Wrong. He was so wrong!_ _

__How could he even consider that? Molly had always been too nice for her own good. No, this wasn’t because of love. At least he hoped it wasn’t._ _

__Otherwise, he’d have to kill Sherlock for good this time._ _

__No. Molly couldn’t _possibly_ still be in love with that Sherlock bloke after everything. He’d hurt her. Over and over and over again, and Molly, _oh_ sweet angel Molly just rolled over and let it happen._ _

__And Jim was _mad_._ _

__He had half a mind to maim the youngest Holmes, but considering she was practically catatonic now, there was no use. Eurus couldn’t _feel_ pain like normal people._ _

__Hypocritical, coming from him._ _

__Jim Moriarty hadn’t felt anything other than rage from the ripe age of six until thirty two years old;_ _

__and _Molly Hooper_ , bless her pure innocent soul had him shaking in his boots._ _

__Worst of all, something once dormant was awoken in Sherlock Holmes, and he didn’t like it one bit. She might’ve been the detective’s pathologist, but she was his _angel_. His love, his salvation. The only thing tethering him to the side of the angels. Normally, having a string tied to him would’ve made him angry. He would’ve tried to destroy it. Destroy her. Cut off his own finger to get rid of the stupid string._ _

__But when it came to Molly Hooper, he could never._ _

__So, he checked the box in his pocket one last time and slammed the door to his penthouse, the large yelling following him from his dear Sebastian, ignored._ _

__*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*_ _

__“Really? A jellyfish?” She repeated, amusement present in her features as she took a sip from her tea._ _

__“Yes. _Cyanea capillata_.” He felt a smile tugging on the corners of his lips as he watched her eyes sparkle with delight. Sherlock knows he’s wasting time. Molly had already been tugged towards another one too many times; she’d been engaged, even!_ _

__Working up the courage to admit to the woman who wasn’t hopelessly in love with him anymore that _he_ loved her was harder than he thought. He’d gladly deal with Moriarty once more than compose a rather elaborate and well-thought out love confession to Molly Hooper. _ _

__Unknowingly, he’s dealing with both._ _

__“Then what happened?”_ _

__“Considering jellyfish apprehension isn’t common, it couldn’t be thrown into jail, sadly. It was taken to marine biologists who were advised to wear protective equipment when coming into contact with it.” Molly nods in understanding, throwing the now-empty plastic cup which held her strawberry tea into the bin as they continued to walk towards her flat._ _

__If this had happened mere months ago, Molly was sure she would’ve fallen over backwards when Sherlock had asked her out for coffee._ _

__But ever since ... well, it happened, he had made it painstakingly clear that they were better off as friends, and she agreed. Moving on wasn’t easy, that much she knew, but she had to try._ _

__And today, she was excited to say that Sherlock Holmes, however attractive he was, didn’t make her heart race as much as he used to._ _

__That’s a good thing. She’s making progress. At least better progress than she did with Tom._ _

__“No interesting cases lately, then? I don’t think you’re the type to go out when there’s nothing dubious going on in London.” She grins, and for a moment he’s blinded by a sense of clarity. How could he not have seen her? She knew everything about him; even things he hadn’t known nor noticed about himself._ _

__“Erm, yes. Rather bored most of the time. I’m lucky I found an excuse to go out though. Otherwise, it’s just another day of taking care of Rosie. I love her, but every once in a while I need to have a break from babies.” Molly laughs; it’s like hearing angels sing. He’d always found it unattractive awhile back, and all of a sudden it comes smacking him in the face for being a bloody git all those years ago._ _

__Their feet take them to her flat and he’s almost hesitant to leave. He doesn’t _want_ to leave. Especially not now with what he’s realized._ _

__“Well, I’ve better get inside. Lots of paperwork to sign and death certificates to stamp. Shan’t keep the dead waiting.” She winces at her morbid sense of humor, but weirdly enough, Sherlock laughs at this one which earns him a confused look from the coroner._ _

__He coughs awkwardly and looks away, as the tips of his ears burn in embarrassment._ _

__“I’ll see you tomorrow, Molly.” He bids her adieu with a small nod, as she opens her door and closes it behind her. She places her keys on the table next to her doorway and hangs up her coat, her gloves being peeled off from her cold palms as she stuffs it in her coat pockets. She ruffles her hair and turns on the light before she squeaks._ _

__“Hello, Molly-kins.” She narrows her eyes at him; the man seated on her sofa with Toby on his lap. He just had to have that dramatic effect— not unlike a Bond villain, really._ _

__“You’re supposed to be dead.”_ _

__“Ah, but not all of the dead stay dead. You should know that— what with you helping Sherlock survive the fall and all.” He waved it off, as Toby purrs and makes himself comfortable in his lap._ _

__“Is that why you’re here then? To kill me?” He grimaces on the second statement, and Molly thinks he’s caught her off guard when a flash of fear moves across her face. It’s gone as soon as she realizes it however. What she doesn’t know is that if it’s looked at from a third party, the two of them are both afraid; scared. And for two completely different reasons._ _

__Molly Hooper for possibly being skinned alive.  
Jim Moriarty for possibly being rejected for the second time._ _

__“Oh no. Don’t be so _boring_ , dear. You know how much I hate that.” A little smile tugs on the corner of her lips but she forces it down, because for the love of everything, Molly Hooper is **not** crazy. Not like Sherlock, not Mycroft. Definitely not like Jim._ _

__“Then why _are_ you here then? I’m pretty sure this isn’t just some social visit. Unless I’m the only friend you have— _had_. Which is understandable.” Jim likes this side of her. One with a little more bite and a little more snark. When she can’t keep her mouth shut and she’s finally defiant. As he always said, it’s always the silent ones you need to watch out for. They’re the most dangerous._ _

__Molly would make an amazing criminal if she put her mind to it._ _

__“Oh, you **wound** me, my love. Can’t I just visit you?”_ _

__“We broke up years ago, James. There’s no reason for you to ‘visit me’.” She mimics his Irish lilt childishly, and he giggles in delight._ _

__“Come sit. I’m sure you’ve had a long day at work.” She hesitates momentarily, and wonders how fast she can sprint out and pull out her phone to dial Sherlock or Lestrade’s number._ _

__Yet, an invisible force is pulling her to him. It’s like mind control. It couldn’t be helped. She wanted to walk away, she really did. But she didn’t. Instead she placed her horrid knitted bag down on the sofa and sat beside him as Toby greeted her by rubbing his head against her palm._ _

__“What do you want?” She asks again, but she’s a little more cautious this time. She had to remember that this man was mentally unstable, and it would not be in her best interest to anger him, lest he breaks out on a murderous rampage and stabs her to death._ _

__“I want you to marry me.” He replies, a large grin on his lips as he looks at her. He almost laughs at how wide Molly’s eyes had gone. Her beautiful light brown eyes almost looked like they were going to pop out of its sockets._ _

__“Sorry, I don’t think I heard you correctly before, you said you want me to—“_ _

__“Marry me, yes.” He nods his head as she continues to gape at him. He reaches into his pocket and kneels down in front of her. The black velvet box opens up, and inside is a beautiful diamond ring surrounded by amethysts and sapphires._ _

__“I don’t even know who you are—“_ _

__“You do.” He shoots back quickly, but his tone is gentle. Not at all hostile, and most of all, even though he was saying the most crazy thing Molly’s ever heard, it didn’t seem so crazy._ _

__“I may not be Jim-from-IT. Your dork next door. But I _can_ fix your computer, and everything else was real. Okay, maybe except for the part where I didn’t mention I killed people for a living and held missile plans from different governments in my hands. Plus a few more ... career things.” He gave her a sheepish smile as she blinks owlishly and laughs._ _

__“Hey, I’m trying!”_ _

__“Sorry!” She giggles, and wipes a few tears which fell from her eyes._ _

__“I love you, and I want to marry you. Yes, it’s been ... oh— years since I’ve last spoken to you in person, but you’ve always been on my mind, Molly Hooper. I may be crazy, but maybe I do have a heart. And in it is you. No one else. It makes me so angry sometimes!” He snaps but there’s no change in her expression which makes him smile wider._ _

__“But it makes me feel content as well. You’re my weakness, Molly— and as long as you are not by my side, you are in danger. Most of all, I’m not losing you to Sherlock of all people! Honestly, what do you see in him?” She grins, shaking her head._ _

__“Again, my point is— I may not be Jim-from-IT, but you’re the only person I’d like to get coffee with every hour of every day. I want to wake up next to you and maybe even have those little snotty brats if you want them. I’ll endure it all for you. All you need to do is say yes.”_ _

__Molly Hooper isn’t crazy. People might’ve called her Morbid Molly and the weird cat lady from the morgue. But she wasn’t crazy. No, she wasn’t. And that was the whole reason she said—_ _

__“Yes.”_ _


End file.
